


tricks

by rexflame



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, davide swears a lot - the fanfiction, per tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His god-awful voice and god-awful everything gets on your nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tricks

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i took a lot of liberties with this fic. and i still have four requests left, aha..  
> regardless, i hope everyone enjoys!  
> written from davide's perspective, in case that's not clear.

He gets on your nerves.

You can’t pinpoint _what_ it is exactly that makes you totally-100%-pissed-off (he doesn’t even speak hardly ever, goddamn) but there’s something about his thinly veiled dislike of _everything_ that puts you off. The way he speaks like he knows something you don’t, the fact that he thinks you’re _thick_ , and somewhere along the lines you went from working with him to wanting to punch that indifferent expression off his face.

Plus, the fuck kind of a name is Gremlin?

Without even realizing it, your fist has made contact with the wall in anger - and rather painfully, too. ‘least the room is empty. You’d never hear the end of it otherwise, you’re sure. What a mocking gang of people Kyoya has assembled; not like you’d dream of going against him, someone who’s given you so much _fucking_ power.

But powerful-as-hell-Disaster aside, your fingers are now bleeding. The stone walls are rough; you shouldn’t be surprised.

“Fuck,” you curse, pressing the scraped knuckles to your lips. Footsteps click on the floor behind you and you whirl around, eyes wide and feral like a wild beast.

“Such profanity. Master Kyoya wouldn’t be pleased.”

Oh, of course it’s _him._ You might as well go visit Azi Dahaka right now for all the good this situation is going to do you.

“Screw off,” you offer in reply. Maybe at another time you’d respect his words, but right now you’re all anger and venom.

His eyes regard you with a curious gaze, like he’s sizing you up, seeing how long it’d take you to die. It’s that look he always has and it sets you on edge, like he’s ready to strike or jab at you (although he never does, just watches, creepier than Sofia).

“You need somethin’?” you ask finally.

“No.”

Wow, incredibly riveting.  You take this opportunity to study him, ringed hand still pressed to your lips. He looks just as he always does, straight-backed and militaristic. You look up, meet his gaze, look right into his blue eyes and - fuck.

The breath is knocked out of you in that instant; you don’t like him much and you certainly aren’t having one of those epiphanies that are reserved for shitty movies that teenage girls fawn over. But there’s a look in his eyes, something icy and cold and the tiniest bit defenseless that hits you the second you make eye contact.

He raises an eyebrow as you regain your composure, contemplating flipping him off and deciding against it (there’s a thin line between _edgy_ and _too edgy_.) And then it’s back to this damn staredown, and the silence irks you more than any comment he could make.

“How long have you been deckbuilding?”

He looks up at you in surprise, and you’re surprised yourself - of all the things to say! He simply shrugs, though, and just when you think you’re going to get silence he actually responds.

“A while.”

It’s not much, but it’s shocking nonetheless.

“And you’ve never thought of fighting?”

“Do you think I could build decks without knowing how the game works?”

His words again hold that tone - the _how does someone this idiotic exist._

“Fight me!”

Your tone rises back into its usual feverish tone, raving and teetering on the edge of logic. You look at him with a piercing smile.

“After all, your decks have totally wrecked.”

“I don’t have a deck of my own,” he deadpans in response, blue eyes slicing into you.

“Heh. And you couldn’t build one?”

“I could.”

“Then do it. We can fight here tomorrow.”  
  
“Kyo-“

You wave your hand dismissively, laughing the slightest bit.

“To hell with Kyoya! You gonna fight me or not?”

“Yes.”

You’re shocked at the response, spun down to Earth for a moment. Gremlin simply regards you with that gaze of his (those eyes are a lot like that other kid’s, yeah, Baku or whatever).

“It’s a date.”  
  
“What?!” you splutter in response, glaring at him.

“Well, we’re meeting at a set time to do something with each other.”

The look on his face betrays no emotion as you stare him down, watching him turn and watching his red head leave the room.

“Fuck him!” you shout when you’re left alone again.

But somehow, the idea of a _date_ doesn’t sound quite as bad as before.


End file.
